Kunikahi Putrimu
by Beta Blocker
Summary: Mr. Park yang kolot dan overprotective, Mr. Min yang luar biasa santai. Yoongi dan Jimin yang berusaha mendapat restu. [BTS - YoonMin - Min Yoongi x Park Jimin - GS!] Review?


**Kunikahi Putrimu**

Yoongi x GS! Jimin

Warning!: Percakapan menggunakan bahasa tidak baku

* * *

Enjoy ^_~

* * *

Mereka berdua tahu, dan mereka berdua sadar benar akan segala kekacauan yang akan timbul setelah pengakuan mengagetkan beberapa hari lalu.

Park Jimin, duduk terapit kedua orang tuanya yang masing-masing memiliki ekspresi berbeda. Ayahnya, yang seorang pensiunan militer tengah memasang mimik tegas dan keras, menatap bergantian tiga orang lain yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka, sedangkan ibunya yang lembut dan baik hati menatap kagum pada _calon menantu_ -nya yang terdiam dan tengah mengulum bibir dengan gugup, melupakan fakta bahwa wanita paruh baya itu hampir menarik lepas rambut pemuda itu dari kulit kepalanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Ehm, Tuan Park," sebuah suara tegas namun anggun menginterupsi keheningan yang mengudara di sana, itu suara Min Youngjae; lelaki paruh baya yang menurut Park Seojin; adik perempuan Jimin, adalah lelaki paling _keren_ yang pernah ia temui, melebihi semua cowok idola yang bertebaran di sekolahnya. Berbadan atletis meskipun tengah memasuki usia lima puluhan, berbalut setelan mahal semi formal dengan rambut tipis yang menghiasi wajah ovalnya yang tegas.

"Kurasa kita harus mempercepat tanggal pernikahan, sebelum–" Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya setelah tak sengaja menatap Jimin yang semakin menunduk. Lelaki itu hanya tak enak hati dengan gadis manis itu, apalagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat bermartabat di mata semua orang. Youngjae melirik sebentar putranya yang gugup, menghela napas panjang sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

 _Bocah tengik!_ _Kamu udah bikin Papa berada dalam situasi canggung kayak ini, awas aja, Papa bakal buat perhitungan di rumah!_

"Semudah itukah? Aku rasa semua orang kelas atas selalu berpikiran seperti itu, pendek dan mengambil jalan praktis," Ayah Jimin mulai angkat bicara. "Kau pikir dengan langsung menikahkan mereka berdua segala urusan ini akan berakhir, begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan harga diri keluarga kami yang sudah diinjak oleh putramu, Tuan Min? Bagaimana dengan putriku? Dia masih mahasiswa tingkat awal dan harus menjalani kehidupan pernikahan mendadak hanya karena ulah putramu?"

Min Youngjae menutup mulut rapat-rapat, menahan-nahan mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengumpati betapa kolotnya ayah Jimin ini. Sedangkan putranya, Min Yoongi, yang sedari tadi terdiam karena terlalu gugup akhirnya mendongak dan menatap jengkel ke arah _calon ayah mertuanya_.

"Paman, bukannya sudah kubilang kami melakukannya karena saling mencintai, aku gak pernah maksa Jimin, sungguh!" Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, entah karena sering dipojokkan atau apa, pemuda itu berani menatap lantang tepat ke arah ayah Jimin, ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang sembab, Yoongi yakin Jimin menangis semalaman karena banyak dimarahi, dan ia yakin air mata kekasihnya itu akan segera tumpah lagi jika ia bersikeras membela diri. Karena demi apapun, Yoongi mencintai Jimin sepenuhnya, meskipun usia mereka bisa dibilang masih sangat muda, namun Yoongi dengan pikiran dewasanya telah sadar benar, Jimin adalah sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Tapi semuanya terlambat saat ayah Jimin seketika berdiri, meraih kerah kemeja formal Yoongi dan menariknya kasar.

"Kau sudah melecehkan putriku, brengsek!" Wajah ayah Jimin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri, dan itu membuat Yoongi percaya diri karena ia menganggap lelaki itu akan melihat sendiri ketulusannya lewat kedua matanya.

"Sama sekali tidak, paman. Kami udah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, Jimin pacarku dari dia mulai masuk SMA, gak ada alasan apapun buatku untuk melecehkan Jimin, apalagi ninggalin dia." Entah Yoongi salah bicara atau apa, ia malah merasakan hantaman sakit di pipi kirinya, dan saat ia jatuh tersungkur, ibunya berteriak lumayan keras sampai kepalan tangan itu tak jadi menghantam mukanya lagi.

Ibu Yoongi beringsut mendekati putranya, Jimin lagi-lagi menangis dan berusaha melindunginya dari amukan sang ayah, tetapi ibu Jimin menahan gerakan putrinya dan memeluknya dengan sayang, mata gadis itu tak lepas dari Yoongi, dan Yoongi ingin sekali meraih gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Anakku gak brengsek, dia mau mengakui kesalahan dan berani bertanggung jawab!" Yoongi menatap ibunya penuh haru, namun ekspresinya berubah jengah saat menangkap wajah ayahnya yang terkesan santai.

Ayah dan anak itu saling bertatapan selama beberapa waktu dengan Yoongi yang memasang ekspresi cemberut yang lucu; dan Youngjae menerjemahkannya dengan kalimat _"Pah! Bantuin kek!"_

Ayahnya hanya menyeringai dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Yoongi bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

 _Tapi kasian juga anakku kalau dipukulin gitu terus bisa bonyok, gak ganteng lagi._

"Tuan Park," Ayah Jimin menoleh, begitu pula dengan atensi semua orang di ruangan itu. "Sepertinya perbincangan ini akan berujung ricuh jika kita memaksa, lebih baik kami undur diri terlebih dahulu, lain kali kami akan kembali untuk melamar putrimu," Youngjae mengerling ke arah Jimin.

"iyakan, Jimin sayang?"

Jimin yang semula menangis tersedu di pelukan ibunya itupun seketika berhenti menangis dan terkikik, ia sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pacar Yoongi dan sedikit banyak tahu sifat Min Youngjae yang luar biasa santai dan humoris.

"Iya, Paman." Jawab Jimin tersipu, dan Yoongi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya.

"Nah, kami undur diri dulu, Tuan Park, maaf atas segala kekacauan ini, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan hati dan kepala yang lebih dingin."

 **~oOo~**

"Pah! Kebangetan banget sik! Tau anaknya digebukin kayak gitu lempeng-lempeng aja!"

Awalnya, Yoongi hanya diam selama perjalanan karena ia masih _ngambek_ atas sikap ayahnya, tetapi lama-lama ia jengah juga. Ibunya hanya terdiam di kursi belakang karena pening, sejak pengakuan mengejutkan Yoongi minggu lalu, ibunya sering terkena insomnia dan beberapa hari ini nafsu makannya berkurang, sepertinya ia benar-benar terpukul dan Yoongi menyesal sedalam-dalamnya akan hal itu.

"Heh!" Ayahnya yang tengah menyetir menyempatkan diri menoyor kepala putranya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Suruh sapa ngehamilin anak orang?"

"Ya abis aku _gemes_ sama Jimin, Pah! Kaya gak pernah muda aja." Yoongi, pemuda dengan seringai dingin dan terkesan kejam, yang dulu terkenal sebagai preman sekolah dan sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua aliansi mahasiswa di universitasnya itu hanya menunjukkan sikap manja dan kekanakan hanya pada ayahnya seorang.

"Papa sama Mama dulu emang pernah muda, tapi gak beringasan kayak kamu gini! Lagian Papa tadi diem aja itu _acting."_

"Ha? _Maksud ngana?_ " Yoongi melongo, dan istrinya yang sedari tadi hanya diam di kursi penumpang tiba-tiba menatap garang suaminya dari balik cermin yang tergantung di atas mobil.

"Ya abisnya, _image_ Papa udah tercoreng gara-gara kamu hamilin Jimin, Papa gak mau ya di cap sebagai orang tua gak bertanggung jawab yang ngerti anaknya salah malah dibelain,"ucapnya santai sembari mempercepat laju mobil mereka.

" _By the way,_ keren gak Papa tadi? Hehehe."

"Gak lucu, hoi! Bapaknya Jimin itu mantan tentara kalo aku tewas beneran gimana?!" Yoongi mencela dengan suara beratnya, sedangkan Ibunya hanya pasrah sambil memijit pelan batang hidungnya.

 _Dosa apaaaa gue, punya suami sama anak sama-sama antik begini, duh Gustiiiii ~_

 **~oOo~**

"Oppa, dipanggil Papa tuh, di ajak ngopi katanya."

Min Jungkook, adik perempuan Yoongi yang maha sempurna (menurut Kim Taehyung, _red._ ) dengan sangat terpaksa menyeret kakinya pergi ke kamar sang kakak, wilayah teritori terlarang yang enggan ia datangi hanya untuk mengemban tugas dari sang ayah.

"Males ah, masih _pundung_ gue sama bapak lo."

"Bapak lo juga itu." Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Jungkook sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Yoongi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya saja kakak-beradik _aneh_ ini menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan cara yang sebenarnya tidak kalah _aneh._ Jungkook sangat menyayangi Jimin karena gadis itu juga sahabat dekatnya semenjak mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. Jungkook hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Park Jimin yang lembut dan baik hati _mau-maunya_ menjadi kekasih kakaknya yang dingin dan bermulut tajam.

"Heh, keluar dong plis, Papa ngancem gak mau beliin _action figure_ Iron Man nih kalo lo gak kau keluar, plis plis yaaaa…" Gadis cantik berambut gelap itupun menjatuhkan diri di kasur, tepat di sebelah Yoongi yang nampaknya tengah bermalas-malasan hanya mengutak-atik musik garapannya.

"Ya kan yang rugi elo, bukan gue." Jawabnya santai. "Lagian cewek tuh mainannya _Barbie_ kek, _Sailormoon_ gitu, lha ini _Iron Man,_ malu sama rok, dek!"

"Bodo kek gue mainan-nya apaan juga, yang penting sekarang ngana keluar, ditungguin Papa di halaman belakang tuh!"

"Males!"

"Gue bakar nih kamar lo!"

"Gue gebukin Taehyung!"

" _Ish!_ Bodo!" Jungkook geram, akhirnya ia menjambak rambut kakaknya sampai pemuda itu menyerah dan akhirnya keluar dengan berat hati dari kamarnya yang nyaman.

 **~oOo~**

"Kenapa sih, Pah?"

"Eh, anak Papa yang paling _caem,_ ayo duduk sini, nak."

Yoongi menuruti permintaan ayahnya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya, keluarga Min memang cukup berada, rumah mereka bisa dikategorikan besar dan nyaman dengan segala fasilitas yang mereka miliki.

"Papa mau ngomong, Yoongi."

"Iya, Pah, ngomong aja." Yoongi meraih satu cangkir yang masih kosong dan mengisinya dengan kopi, saat melihat cangkir ayahnya telah berkurang setengah isinya, pemuda itu tak segan untuk menuangkan kembali sampai penuh.

"Yoon, kamu beneran cinta sama Jimin?" Wajah ayahnya berubah serius, melenceng jauh dari sikap santai dan ceroboh yang selalu ia tunjukkan sehari-hari.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berbicara kepada sesama lelaki, terlebih Yoongi sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki seorang ayah yang bisa diandalkan seperti ayahnya.

"Banget, Pah. Papa tau, kan, waktu remaja aku gak pernah naksir cewek, mau di godain kayak gimana juga aku gak bakal tertarik, tapi Jimin itu beda banget deh, Pah." Pemuda itu menunduk dan tersenyum, memorinya memutar kembali masa-masa ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Park Jimin yang lugu dan polos.

"Kamu udah ngelakuin _itu,_ berapa kali?" Pertanyaan menjebak, Yoongi sampai dibuat melotot dan malu sampai-sampai rona merah menghiasi kulitnya yang seputih susu, warisan ibunya yang cantik.

"Kalo Papa aku kasih tau, kaget gak?"

Kemudian yang lebih tua memukul kepala anaknya dengan semena-mena. "Berarti udah sering? Mesum!"

"Gak lah, sekali doang, _keceplosan itu_ Pah! Aw, sakit tau dikeplak!" Yoongi mengelus-elus jidatnya yang memerah. "Kalo sekali doang langsung jadi berarti hebat kan aku?"

"Hebat gundulmu!"

Kemudian ayah dan anak lelakinya itu sama-sama terkekeh untuk alasan yang berbeda.

" _Yoongie…"_

"Hm?"

"Bohong banget kalo Papa bilang, Papa gak kecewa sama kamu, dari kecil Papa udah kasih kebebasan buat kamu, buat Jungkook , untuk bebas berekspresi, Papa gak mau anak-anak Papa nasibnya sama kaya Papa, hidup terkekang sama doktrin kakekmu, belajar bisnis dari kecil padahal Papa suka melukis," Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum sedangkan Yoongi tertegun.

"Waktu kamu milih musik, Papa dukung penuh kan? Meskipun Papa juga bingung siapa ntar yang bakal nerusin perusahaan, sampe adek kamu itu ternyata berbakat di bisnis, pacarnya juga anak bisnis, Papa tenang kalau anak-anak Papa menjalankan hidup sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi kebebasan itu harus dibarengi dengan _attitude,_ Papa tau kamu beneran sayang sama Jimin, mata gak bisa bohong, bro." Youngjae meninju lengan putranya dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Yoongi.

"Papa harap, kamu jangan sekali-sekali ngecewain Jimin, Papa bakal dukung kamu, Mama, Kookie, Bibi Cho, Paman Bang, semua orang dukung kamu, karena kamu anak Papa, anak Papa yang penuh tanggung jawab, gak lari dari masalah."

Yoongi sekali lagi tertegun, bibirnya terseyum dengan sendirinya menatap sosok yang begitu baik hati, yang syukurnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Sosok teman dan ayah penyayang yang diinginkan semua anak di dunia ini.

"Yoon, denger suara aneh gak?"

Perkataan ayahnya memecah suasana haru. "Gak tuh, Pah."

"Kookie! Kamu mau di beliin _Iron Man_ segede apa, sayang? Apa yang asli Papa boyong kesini gimana?" ujar ayahnya setengah berteriak.

Seketika Yoongi sadar keadaan, karena adiknya yang cantik muncul dari belakang batang pohon di halaman itu dengan cengiran dan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hoi, tukang nguping!"

"Yang penting cantik, _wlek!_ " Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang kakak.

" _Ish._ Tukang nguping gebukin aja pacarnya, Pah!"

"Lho, kok?" Ayah mereka heran.

"Iyalah kalo gebukin Kookie yang ada kita digebukin balik!"

Kookie sebal, tangannya lantas menjambak lagi rambut kakaknya, Yoongi berteriak kesakitan sedangkan ayah mereka hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **~oOo~**

"Seojin-ah?" Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya dan menemukan gadis itu tengah menonton sesuatu dari smartphone-nya dan _headset_ menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Park Seojin." Panggilnya lagi setelah ia sampai di hadapan Seojin.

"Ah, ne, Eonnie?" Seojin buru-buru melepas sumpalannya dan menatap Jimin penuh tanya.

"Apa besok kamu ditugasin Ayah lagi buat ngawasin aku?"

"Huum lah, Ayah kan lagi ketat-ketatnya ngawasin Eonnie, wae?" Seojin memiringkan kepalanya.

Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga adiknya dan berbisik pelan. "Besok aku mau ketemu Oppa, aku kangen."

Adiknya menyeringai. "Bayarannya?"

" _Ish._ Tiket nonton konser SHINee, gimana?"

"Deal?"

"Deal."

 **~oOo~**

Seojin meminta ijin kepada ayahnya sore itu untuk mengajak kakak perempuannya membeli perlengkapan sekolah dan menemaninya ke toko buku untuk meminta saran referensi yang bagus. Gadis kecil itu sampai memohon dan bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan kakaknya lepas dari pengawasan, Tuan Park adalah orang yang sangat kolot dan tegas, semua orang tahu itu. Ia menganggap harus melindungi kedua putrinya dengan sangat hati-hati untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jadi, saat mereka tahu bahwa Jimin telah hamil sebelum resmi menikah, Tuan Park sangat terpukul dan merasa _kecolongan._ Ia jadi tak segan untuk mengurangi jam malam dan semakin memperketat pengawasan.

Setelah bersusah payah memohon, Seojin pergi menemui Jimin dengan wajah sumringah dan hal itu disambut gembira oleh kakak perempuannya.

Mereka keluar rumah bersama setelah berpamitan dan Seojin yang menerima nasihat panjang dari Ayahnya, Jimin sudah menghubungi Yoongi dan mungkin pemuda itu sekarang tengah menuunggunya di tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Saat mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kediaman, samar Jimin melihat Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di tengah. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ belel yang sudah menjadi gaya favorit seumur hidupnya.

Jimin segera akan berlari menemuinya tapi Seojin menahan tangannya sebentar.

"Eonnie, tetaplah waspada, Ayah memang sudah memberi kita ijin tapi tidak untuk menemui Yoongi Oppa, berhati-hatilah atau kau nanti batal menikah dengannya."

"Kau!" Jimin melotot horor dan Seojin hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku sayang padamu, Seojin-ah!" teriak Jimin sambil berlalu setelah mengecup pelan pipi adiknya.

"Nado! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Setengah berlari, Jimin pergi menemui Yoongi yang nampak gelisah.

"Oppa!" teriaknya dan membuat Yoongi seketika menoleh, wajah tampannya beratus kali lipat lebih tampan saat ia terseyum. Ia berdiri menyambut Jimin yang seketika langsung menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aigoo…jangan terlalu bersemangat, Jimin-ah, ingat dalam perutmu sekarang tumbuh bayi kita!" Yoongi memeluk Jimin tak kalah erat, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu, porsi harian Jimin-nya berkurang banyak saat ayahnya melarang untuk menemuinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _sangat sangat merindukanmu._ " Jimin terisak di dadanya, Yoongi tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis pada pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Jimin-ah" Panggil Yoongi seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya?" Jimin mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata teduh yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kalau ayahmu bersikeras gak mau ngerestuin kita, aku udah ijin Papa buat ngajak kamu kabur, kita kawin lari aja."

"A–Apa?"

* * *

 **TBC or END?**

 **Review?**


End file.
